


En toute honnêteté...

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Jonathan tente de s'expliquer avec Ardeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En toute honnêteté...

"En toute honnêteté, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu me reproches.  
\- Je ne te reproche rien, tu es libre de vivre ta vie comme bon te semble, répond le Medjaï en mettant pied à terre.  
\- Et puis, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Cette jeune femme est en fait l'une de mes associées. Nous ne faisions que discuter affaires.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Comptes-tu me rejoindre où préfères-tu passer la nuit sur ta monture ?  
\- Bon, pour tout te dire, nous discutions affaire, jusqu'au moment où elle a tenté de m'assassiner... ça m'arrive tout le temps. D'habitude, c'est Rick qui me tire d'affaire... plus ou moins contraint, il faut l'avouer... quoique, ces derniers temps, j'ai cru remarquer qu'il traîne de plus en plus à accourir. Evy serait sans doute plus efficace, mais je ne lui demande pas, parce que... bref."

Ardeth ne bronche pas, continuant de monter la tente. Il n'a pas l'air d'attendre la moindre aide de Jonathan, qui continue son monologue comme si de rien n'était.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne valait vraiment pas ce silence. Tu as à peine prononcé trois mots depuis notre départ de Londres ! Vraiment, en toute honnêteté..."

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de repartir à zéro, il se voit forcé de se taire, et oublie bien vite le reste de son discours.


End file.
